ABSTRACT: Administrative Core The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to provide scientific leadership and a framework for support services to ensure accomplishment of the research and educational missions of the Center. The Aims of this Core are to provide leadership for the Center in four broad areas: 1) Research; 2) Training; 3) Dissemination; and 4) Collaborations. To achieve these aims, the Administrative Core functions in the planning, evaluation, and oversight of scientific activities, the provision of sound fiscal management and the coordination of research projects, pilot studies, scientific cores, and training. It assures effective clerical, information technology (IT) and library services, fosters collaboration with researchers at national and international levels, promotes career enhancement opportunities provides opportunities and resources for participation in the dissemination and translation of findings. The Core fosters an intellectually lively, multi- disciplinary climate of discovery, one stimulated by enrichment activities from visiting experts who help us keep connected to advances elsewhere. This proposal for the continuation of The Alcohol Research Group's (ARG) National Alcohol Research Center as Epidemiology of alcohol problems: Alcohol-related disparities will involve the transition of leadership from Dr. Thomas K. Greenfield, who has successfully led the Center since 1999, to Dr. William C. Kerr. This transition of leadership, proposed by the Center Management Group, was approved by the Center Advisory Board, the ARG Executive Committee and the Public Health Institute. Dr. Kerr has played an increasing role in management serving on the ARG Executive Committee since 2005, becoming a permanent member as a Senior Scientist in 2008 and serving as Associate Director of the current Center since January, 2014. Principal Investigator and Scientific Director Kerr will be assisted by Dr. Sarah E. Zemore who will be the Associate Director in the new Center with responsibilities for training, in conjunction her roles as Co-PI of the affiliated NIAAA T32 Training Grant and Director of the Pilot Studies Core, including research career mentoring and leadership of the Center's enrichment program. They are joined in the Center Management Group of eight by the Core and Research Project leaders, Drs. Nina Mulia, Jason Bond, Katherine Karriker-Jaffe, and Greenfield, and the two former Center Associate Directors, Drs. Lee Ann Kaskutas and Cheryl Cherpitel. This Center Management Group will ensure that Center components and the ARG's independent grants are well integrated and interact productively, marshalling resources and seizing scientific opportunities where they arise. This group also acts as a steering committee for the Center, meeting monthly to provide regular communications between Cores and Projects, oversight of research quality and monitoring of the timely execution of proposed activities and the achievement of all Aims.